


17. Bedroom Hymns

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke didn’t have a God, but she was Lexa’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17. Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



Clarke was never big on religion. Faith wasn’t an inexhaustible source, and she needed it all to believe that they would make it down to the ground, that they would come home, that they would survive. There wasn’t enough faith for a mysterious God who wouldn’t help them anyway. If one had ever existed it had turned its back on them, that was for sure.

That’s why it was so strange to be with Lexa. Lexa who smiled at her like one word or look from Clarke could brighten up her entire day. Lexa who touched her so carefully, like she wasn’t sure it was really happening. Lexa who looked at her like Clarke had brought down the stars for her. Lexa who kissed her with all the hunger of a starving man, but also so softly that Clarke could break away any moment if she wanted to.

Lexa rose above her and looked down on Clarke, and her eyes shone with her love, her admiration, her wonder. She bent down and touched Clarke, and every movement was full of worship. Every sound out of her mouth was a hymn, all to Clarke. Pausing between Clarke’s legs she breathed out Clarke’s name and looked up at her with disbelieving eyes.

Clarke didn’t have a God, but she was Lexa’s.


End file.
